


Two Is Better Than One.

by abcsupercorp



Series: twins [1]
Category: Supergirl (2015), multi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kara has a twin, M/M, Multi, Other, super siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Zor El (Kara) and Bal Zor El (Bailey) are sent to earth to protect Kal El but their pod gets knocked off course, causing them to land a few years too late. They grow up with the Danvers and their kids Alex and Luke, growing up to be Supergirl and Powergirl ! (inspired by The Super Twins)I've always loved the name Bailey.





	Two Is Better Than One.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bal Zor El or as she is known on Earth, Bailey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy

Character Description

**General Information**

First name: Bal Zor El (Commonly known as Bailey) 

Middle name(s): Nicole

Surname: Zor El (Danvers) 

Age: 27(?)

Date of birth: 1992(1966?)

Race: Kryptonian

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Undefined

Current residence: National City

Relationship status: Single

Social status: unknown

**Traits of Voice**

Accent (if any): None

Language spoken: Kryptonese, English

Other languages known: French, German, Spanish

Style of speaking:

Volume of voice: Medium 

**Physical Appearance**

Height: 5'4

Weight: 102 ibs

Eye colour: dark blue

Skin colour: caucasian 

Shape of face: round

Distinguishing features: mole on chin

Build of body: similar to Kara's 

Hair colour: blonde

Hair style: short

Complexion: natural 

Posture: nine

Tattoos: none

Piercings: ears

Typical clothing: girlier style than Kara's 

Is seen by others as: undecided

**Personality**

Likes: Pizza, Cake, Potstickers

Dislikes: bad guys

Education: college graduate

Fears: not being good enough

Personal goals: save the world

General attitude: positive

Religious values: Religion of Rao 

General intelligence: High

General sociability: High

**Health**

Illnesses (if any): none

Allergies (if any): shrimp

Sleeping habits: average

Energy level: high

Eating habits: good

Memory: decent

Any unhealthy habits: unknown 

**History**

Birth country: Krypton

Hometown: Argo

Childhood: Argo till age 13

Teen years: 13 in the pod then Earth, Midvale

Adult years: National City

Past places of residence: Argo, Midvale

History of family: Mother and Father are Zor El and Alura Zor El 

Briefly explain life story: At the age of 13, Bailey and her sister were sent to Earth to protect their cousins but got knocked off course.

**Relationships**

Parents: Alura and Zor El, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers

Siblings: Luke and Alex Danvers, Kara Zor El (Danvers) Kolb El, Jo- El 

Any enemies (and why): A lot. Why. Because she's powergirl 

Children: none

Friends: James Olsen, Winn Schott

Best friend(s): Lena Luthor

Important friends/relatives (explain): Kal El/ Clark Kent: Superman, Alex and Luke Danvers: older adopted sister, older adopted brother 

Love interest (if there is one): unknown yet 

**Combat**

Peaceful or violent: peaceful

Weapon (if applicable):

Style of fighting: kung fu

**Others**

Occupation: Also a reporter at CatCo (became one before her sister)

Current home: National City

Favourite types of food: Egg rolls

Favourite types of drink: Chocolate milk

Hobbies/past times: Singing and Dancing

Guilty pleasures: Pretty Little Liars

Pet peeves: Kara hogging the bathroom

Pets: Streaky

Talents: her powers

Favourite colours: Violet, Red and Green.

Favourite type of music: Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any suggestions, comments, questions, concerns below

**Author's Note:**

> leave any comments below


End file.
